Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. =Pages listed for deletion= Master Hand This has nothing to do on a Zelda Wiki. --AuronKaizer 15:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 18:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #Richard1990 #LadyNorbert 22:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) #'Metroidhunter32' 21:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Reject #Whoever is directly involved with Zelda characters in Subspace can be kept IMO. DjMack 18:21, 29 #If we put in more about Ganondorf controlling him and things of that nature, we could keep it. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 14:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) #Technically, it is linked to the Legend of Zelda series. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Comment face_palm I meant to put it in Reject. DjMack 21:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Expansion Pak Non-Zelda (other than it being necessary for Majora's Mask) related article which is mentioned few enough times for a simple Wikipedia link to suffice. --AuronKaizer 19:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 02:52, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Vanpool Support #A simple wikilink will do. The name of the company sounds like a Final Fantasy character though..or a Pokemon. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds Support Reject #I checked it out, and it appears to be one hell of a pro setup. I believe we should keep mentionable fanstuffs here, so I'm saying we should keep this. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) #I agree, let it remain. Comments #Funny, I've heard of this game. I saw a dungeon being played on youtube. It's really a cool little game. The game even has more stuff to it. Like a new storyline. Super Famicom I don't get it...--Power courage wisdom and time 01:44, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Support Reject # XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) It's the Japanese Super Nintendo. It stands for Super Family Computer. It was changed to Super Nintendo in America because here, families don't all play together like the way they do in Japan. Rather sad, really. Comments Swords and Shields of the Legend of Zelda Series Under the items category. Just seems like a way to take up space Support #ya just move it to items and weapons.--griff 03:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #Same thing as Griff said. --AuronKaizer 14:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #Easily can be a section of the items and weapons, can I delete it when it has enough votes, i wanna test my new powers >:) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:54, 1 July 2008 (UTC) #Alright. Lets get rid of it.--ShutUpNavi 16:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Alright I think this has lasted long enough. You can deleate it UberPhoeb--ShutUpNavi 16:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Temple Symbols Like I said for the "elements" page. --'God Of ' 15:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Support # Move the info to each of the temples' pages and the sage medallions, then delete the page. Solar flute Reject Comments Triforce slash This is information for a Super Smash Bros. Brawl wiki, not a Zelda wiki. I don't think we need it, but I submit to my Hyrulean brethren for their opinions. LadyNorbert 22:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Support # Was already covered in the Link article. As this isn't the SSMBDSM (intentional typo? You tell me!) Wiki we don't need an entire article with damage breakdown and all that. Shouldn't really even require a vote for deletion, but whatever. --AuronKaizer 23:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) # Anything that links to this should be redirected to the smash wiki page. There it is a more useful page and is on the right wiki.--ShutUpNavi 16:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Death Scenes Wholly unencyclopedic article. Information can easily be covered in individiual boss articles. Heck, videos can even be added to said pages if needs be. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:53, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Support #Oh, dear lord yes. There isn't anything in here that would be missed by anyone, and it isn't a great page idea to begin with. Bek The Conqueror 04:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) #Not only that, but there is a lot of debatable information on the page. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Reject Comments Carly Erm... not sure if this even required discussion. I'm 99% sure "Carly" doesn't even exist. —'Triforce' ' 14( ) 20:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Support #Do we even need a vote on this? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #I sue Moblin Slayer for gimmick infringement, because I was just gonna say that. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 21:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Reject Comment Zhahz Wow, we're on a roll today! And here's contestant numero dos. Once again, 99% sure this guy doesn't exist. —Triforce' ' 14( ) 02:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Support #As the resident Zelda II guy, I can confirm that this article is pure horseshit. More of a speedy delete situation than a VfD. McJeff 06:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) #Man, if I didn't already know this is a fake article, I might have been tempted to play Zelda II just to see if it were real. No wait, I don't feel that masochistic now do I? --AuronKaizer( ) 13:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Reject Comment I haven't played Zelda II, but I have read some about it. I have never heard of the Zhahz character, but the author seems to have added an odd amount of detail for a fake article. Perhaps there is some rare version of the game in which zhahz is a character? I dunno, but we should ask the person who created the article before making a final descion. Dialask77 05:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, he definitely doesn't exist—Triforce' ' 14'''( ) 12:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC)